dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Affleck
Ben Affleck will portray Bruce Wayne/Batman in the upcoming Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Suicide Squad. He will produce the upcoming film Sleeper. Significant roles *Fred O'Bannion in Dazed and Confused (1993) *Shannon Hamilton in Mallrats (1995) *Holden McNeil in Chasing Amy (1997) *Chuckie Sullivan in Good Will Hunting (1997) *Ned Alleyn in Shakespeare in Love (1998) *A.J. Frost in Armageddon (1998) *Bartleby in Dogma (1999) *Rudy Duncan in Reindeer Games (2000) *Holden McNeil/Himself in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) *Captain Raif McCawley in Pearl Harbor (2001) *Jack Ryan in The Sum of All Fears (2002) *Matt Murdock/Daredevil in Daredevil (2003) *Larry Gigli in Gigli (2003) *Ollie Trinke in Jersey Girl (2004) *Gawking Guy in Clerks II (2006) *George Reeves in Hollywoodland (2006) *Neil in He's Just Not That Into You (2009) *Stephen Collins in State of Play (2009) *Dean in Extract (2009) *Doug MacRay in The Town (2010) *Tony Mendez in Argo (2012) *Ivan Block in Runner, Runner (2013) *Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Quotes *"It's so awesome, I'm so excited. They called me up and said 'do you want to do this', and I'm like, 'I'm not 25 man are you sure?'. So they said to come down and we'll show you what we're doing, and it was incredible. Zack has this incredible take on it..obviously we can't do what Christian did, those movies are amazing, so he wants to do something different but still in keeping with that." *"Initially I was reluctant as I felt I didn't fit the traditional mold, but once Zack showed me the concept, and that it would be both different from the great movies that Chris and Christian made but still in keeping with tradition I was excited. Doing something different and new is always tricky and part of the thrill and the risk is that initially it confounds expectations. The truth is, it's the movie and the execution of it is what all the actors depend on and I believe in Zack's vision." *"Yes, Kevin described portrayal of Batman aptly. I don't want to go further because I want to be able to capitalize on what is new about this iteration by having it be a surprise to the audience." *"I expected that reaction. Warner Bros. told me, 'You should know what you’re getting into.' They showed me the reactions to other folks who had been cast in these roles. They said this is how it tends to play out initially." *"When they asked if I would be Batman, I told them I don’t see myself in the role and I was going to have to beg off. They said I’d fit well into how they were going to approach the character and asked me to look at what the writer-director, Zack Snyder, was doing. The stuff was incredible." *"It was a unique take on Batman that was still consistent with the mythology. It made me excited. All of a sudden I had a reading of the character. When people see it, it will make more sense than it does now or even than it did to me initially. I don’t want to give away too much, but the idea for the new Batman is to redefine him in a way that doesn’t compete with the Bale and Chris Nolan Batman but still exists within the Batman canon. It will be an older and wiser version, particularly as he relates to Henry Cavill’s Superman character." *"I understand I’m at a disadvantage with the internet. If I thought the result would be another ''Daredevil, I’d be out there picketing myself. laughs Why would I make the movie if I didn’t think it was going to be good and that I can be good in it? The only movie I actually regret is Daredevil. It just kills me. I love that story, that character, and the fact that it got fricked up the way it did stays with me. Maybe that’s part of the motivation to do Batman." *"''Well, I don’t want to get too far afield and I’m sure I’ll have time to talk about Batman down the road. What I’ll say is that I really like Zack. From what I’ve seen of what’s Zack is doing, it’s made me very excited. One of the nice things about being an actor in that movie is they show you all the stuff before anyone else gets to see it. So all the sort of world-creation, and the take on the character and the other characters is really exciting. And at the end of the day, the truth is it’s really directors that make movies work or not — especially these kinds of movies, where it’s about the whole world, and a rising tide lifts all ships. And if it all has integrity, if it all has a sense of realism, then it works. And if it doesn’t, than it doesn’t really matter what everyone’s doing the screen because they just look like a bunch of Mexican wrestlers in suits." *"It wasn't either, really. I expected that reaction. Warner Bros. told me, "You should know what you're getting into." They showed me the reactions to other folks who had been cast in these roles. They said this is how it tends to play out initially." *"When they asked if I would be Batman, I told them I didn't see myself in the role and I was going to have to beg off. They said I'd fit well into how they were going to approach the character and asked me to look at what the writer-director, Zack Snyder, was doing. The stuff was incredible. It was a unique take on Batman that was still consistent with the mythology. It made me excited. All of a sudden I had a reading of the character. When people see it, it will make more sense than it does now or even than it did to me initially." *"I don't want to give away too much, but the idea for the new Batman is to redefine him in a way that doesn't compete with the Bale and Chris Nolan Batman but still exists within the Batman canon. It will be an older and wiser version, particularly as he relates to Henry Cavill's Superman character." *"I understand I'm at a disadvantage with the internet. If I thought the result would be another ''Daredevil, I'd be out there picketing myself. laughs Why would I make the movie if I didn't think it was going to be good and that I could be good in it?" *"''I sure am shooting. Well, I’m not on the set right now. We’re shooting nights and it’s before work, but I’m in Detroit." *"I can tell you that I’m very excited and it’s very exciting. I can tell you that in my entire career, I haven’t had so many people come up to me and say how much they’re looking forward to the movie. Naturally, that’s a lot of pressure, but I love the script, I love the director, I love the studio. I’m very much looking forward to it, but it’s two years away so it probably doesn’t bear talking about anymore." *"Probably the comicbook franchise, if only because Batman has been around since the 1930s and a fixed part of American culture. But, anytime you build a character when the audience has a firm belief on how it should be, like ''Fifty Shades or Star Wars… It can be an asset and a challenge. Anyone who did it would face that challenge. The truth is, it all melts away once people see the movie." *"''Well, I don’t know how the others have been. Anytime you have a costume that is restricting, the challenge is that it’s got to look good but not look restricting." Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice cast Category:Sleeper crew Category:Producers Category:DC Cinematic Universe cast Category:Suicide Squad cast